Nena Stories
by IrenaAdler
Summary: Short stories featuring Nena, Colby's 5yearold daughter, who was introduced in the story A Family Found. Nena lives with Colby, Charlie, and Alan. New, Don and Will spend some niece time.
1. Grandma

**Grandma—**

"Grannpa Alan?" Nena asked from her spot at his side.

Alan lay down the book he was reading to her. "Yes, Nena?"

"Why no Grannma Alan?" she asked, turning her earnest face to look at him.

Alan sighed, the familiar gust of sorrow blowing across his heart. "Grandma isn't with us anymore."

"Oh," Nena nodded sadly. "Duvorced."

"No, no," Alan said. "Not divorced. She … went to heaven a couple of years ago."

"Went to heaven?" Nena asked. "She died and is angel now?"

"Yep," Alan said, feeling a tightness in his chest. "Your … Grandma Margaret is now an angel, and she watches over us."

"Grannma Margret." Nena repeated thoughtfully. "You gonna get a new Grannma?"

Alan cleared his throat and looked at Charlie who was sitting across the room, working on some paperwork. "I don't know, maybe."

"I find you a new Grannma, 'kay?"

"Maybe so," Alan laughed then sobered. "What I do know is that Grandma Margaret would really have loved to meet you."

"If she's watching me, why she doesn't say 'hi'?"

Alan swallowed hard before he could speak. "She says 'hi' all the time. You just need to listen."

So it was, that when Charlie next looked up, he saw Alan and Nena sitting in silence. Nena was leaning forward on the couch, her eyes squeezed closed and a frown of concentration on her face. Alan was watching her, his face sad, and Charlie could have sworn that was a tear on his father's cheek.


	2. The New Agent

**The New Agent—**

Colby stared at the computer and willed the suspect's name to appear on his search.

"Granger," someone called. "Look what I found!"

Colby looked up to see Monte, the security guard from the lobby, and …

"Daddy!" Nena ran toward him.

Colby grabbed her in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I found her on Floor Two," Monte said. "Good thing you showed me pictures last week, because I couldn't find 'Daddy' in my directory."

"What were you doing on the second floor?" Colby asked in confusion.

"Mommy pressed the button for Daddy's office. But I pressed all the other buttons and then didn't remember which was Daddy's button." Nena said, looking embarassed.

"But it's just Thursday. Where's Mommy?"

"Mommy went to lossvegus."

Colby grumbled at Jenny's high-handedness. What if he hadn't been here or the security guard hadn't recognized Nena?

"Thanks, Monte," Colby said. "I owe ya."

"You bet you do." Monte grinned, then departed.

"Mommy said," Nena continued, "'I'm gonna turn your Daddy's check into a forchun.'"

Colby groaned. Jenny must think FBI agents got paid in gold bars.

"Was I not 'sposed to tell you that?" Nena asked, her smile impish.

"Probably not," Colby had to laugh.

"Unka Don!" Nena cried, demanding a hug.

Don picked Nena up. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Colby said. "Jenny decided to go to Vegas."

"Well, more Nena for us," Don grinned.

"The man downstairs didn't know Unka Don or Daddy or David or Meg'n or Charlie or Unka Wiw or Grannpa Alan or Larry-in-Space. I tried everybody!"

"It sounds like it," Don laughed. "Next time just say 'FBI.'"

"Ooh, can I have a badge?"

Don looked at Colby. Colby shrugged and said, "Do we have any of those toy badges left?"

"I'll get one." Don grinned. "But Dad's gonna kill me."


	3. Hanukkah

**Hanukkah—**

"This doesn't make you uncomfortable?" Charlie asked again.

"No, Charlie," Colby repeated, and exchanged a look of exasperation with Don.

Charlie nodded, like every other time Colby had reassured him that he was happy to participate in the Eppes family's Hanukkah.

The rituals were also unfamiliar to the Eppes family. Since Don had met Erika Hellman, he'd been talking more about religion and family traditions. So, Alan had dug his mother's Menorah out of the basement and Charlie had calculated when the first star would appear in the night sky.

Now the three Eppes, Colby, Nena and Will were gathered around the Menorah in the front window, holding the words to blessings in both English and phonetic Hebrew. Don had added the lyrics for a hymn they were going to attempt after lighting the candles. The dining room table was heavy with cheeses, wine, applesauce and four kinds of latkes.

Colby watched Don's gaze sweep over the room, comparing the preparations with the image in his mind. Charlie and Alan stood next to Don, and it was moments like these that the family resemblance showed the strongest. Three similar but distinctive men, each brilliant in their own ways.

Colby wished he had met Margaret. He probably would have liked her as much as he did Alan. Besides, she'd understood Charlie and Colby would have loved to be able to consult her whenever Charlie turned unfathomable.

For a moment, Colby felt Margaret's presence in a way he couldn't explain. She was happy, smiling on her sons and the new families they had formed, giving her blessing on their ritual.

Colby smiled himself, feeling at home in a way he hadn't since he was a child. He held up his paper, cleared his throat, and prepared to start a new family tradition.


	4. Christmas Afternoon

**Christmas afternoon—**

Christmas Morning came in the afternoon this year at the Eppes house, though it was more crowded than it had ever been. Morning started when Jenny dropped Nena off at the park at 2pm. Colby was there to greet her with a big 'Merry Christmas' then sweep her into the car to go home, where everyone was waiting.

Monster met Nena at the door to the house, then led her and Colby into the family room. Nena oohed and aahed over the tree and the presents and the full stockings. At Nena's insistence, everyone had been given a stocking – from Grandpa Alan to Don and Will to Charlie, Colby, Nena, and even Monster.

Colby pointed out the dining room table to Nena, which was covered with the Christmas Day smorgasbord. Alan handed Nena a plate and Nena looked overwhelmed at the array of food in front of her. Alan had gone a little overboard with the smorgasbord, including sliced meat and cheeses, dozens of different kinds of cookies, nuts, crackers, cold vegetables, fruit, spreads, chocolate, and a punch bowl brimming with sparkling punch. Taking pity on Nena, Colby took her plate and put on it a few cookies, some cheese and crackers, and several cashews. He ladled Nena a cup of punch and carried the plate and cup over to the tree.

After settling Nena into a spot on the rug, Colby handed Nena her stocking then passed the rest around. Everyone watched as Nena pulled handfuls of art supplies, stickers, candy and little games out of her stocking. Nena dumped the whole pile on the floor and began to disassemble a wooden puzzle shaped like an apple.

Colby watched her for a while, enjoying his first Christmas with his little girl, even if it was just half of Christmas Day. The night before, he, Charlie and Alan had celebrated a quiet Christmas Eve, slowly feeling their way into creating new Holiday traditions. They'd lit candles, sung some carols, played a Holiday trivia game and watched 'It's a Wonderful Life.' It had been a good, low-key evening, and this morning had been as leisurely, with Colby and Charlie quietly making love upstairs while Alan cooked waffles downstairs. After breakfast, they'd spent an hour looking at photos of Christmases from Don and Charlie's childhood. Colby never got tired of seeing pictures of little Charlie, his eyes too big for his face, like his body was trying to grow into his brain. Don always seemed to be hovering in the background, both his envy and his protectiveness of Charlie evident.

Back in the present, Charlie chuckled and Colby looked over to see that Charlie had pulled from his stocking the model of a chocolate molecule, made out of chocolate. Colby had filled Charlie's stocking and visa-versa. Will and Don had celebrated their own Christmas at their home that morning but had enjoyed sneaking stuff over to the house for the other's stocking. Nena had filled Alan's stocking, which was why Alan was now pulling out a pair of green and turquoise-striped socks.

Don was inspecting a jar of chocolate mint syrup when Will leaned over and whispered something in Don's ear that made him grin. Will pulled out a little figure of a dog which had DEA written on its collar. Will shoved Don in the shoulder and laughed. Reaching into his own stocking, Colby discovered a Creature from the Black Lagoon action figure.

Nena went to help Monster with his stocking. Monster had just been rubbing his head on it and rolling around. A catnip mouse was to blame, and Nena tossed it for Monster to play with. She pulled out some cat treats and a can of real salmon, but Monster was too taken with his mouse. Colby knew that he'd be finding pieces of that mouse around the house for weeks.

Eventually, Nena remembered that there were presents and she began to carry those around to the person on the tag. Most of the time she got it right, though she tended to give anything labeled 'Colby' to Charlie since Colby's name was 'Daddy.' Colby glowed with pride that his little girl would be going into kindergarten already knowing how to read. All the presents were opened and exclaimed over, then Nena insisted on 'Unka Wiw' and 'Unka Don' helping her set up her new race car track on the floor around the tree. Monster abandoned his mouse and came to help knock the track pieces under the couch.

Charlie curled up against Colby's side, sucking on a candy cane, just like he had as a kid in the photos. Smiling, Colby put his arm around him. Colby knew he should probably clean up and get into the kitchen. Megan, David and David's new girlfriend were coming over for dinner later and it was Colby's job to get the turkey started. But at the moment, he could just sit here, in his home, with his family, and enjoy the Christmas spirit for the first time in many years.


	5. Charlie's Turn

**Charlie's Turn—**

Charlie hummed happily as the numbers flew from his chalk, scattering like wildflower seeds to sprout in unexpected fields. _Ooh, that's an interesting direction._ Charlie moved to a fresh chalkboard and chased that fluttering wildflower seed into the garden of one-dimensional abelian varieties.

Distantly, he heard the door to the garage open. "Charlie …" Colby said and Charlie winced. Somehow everyone he knew, even his boyfriend, could say his name in that exact same long-suffering tone.

Charlie looked up guiltily from his chalkboard to see what he'd done this time. He did a quick glance around the garage – nothing was on fire or under water and Nena was sleeping peacefully in his popasan chair. He'd even put a blanket over her.

He turned to Colby and said brightly, "Hi!"

"Charlie," Colby said in that same overly-patient way. "It was your turn to watch Nena tonight."

"I did!" Charlie said, pointing at Nena. "We played air hockey earlier, then she got tired."

"Of course, she got tired," Colby said. "It's after midnight!"

Charlie blinked at him. "It can't be."

Mutely, Colby pointed to a clock right above Charlie's chalkboard, which clearly said quarter after twelve.

Charlie grimaced. "Well, she just fell asleep out here instead of in bed. That's not too bad, right?"

"Did she brush her teeth?"

"Um, doubtful."

"Change into her pajamas?"

"Well, no."

Colby eyed him. "What about dinner?"

"Uh," Charlie thought frantically. "I'm sure we ate supper …"

"What did you eat?"

Charlie's face cleared and he smiled. "I don't remember, but I distinctly remember Nena asking if she could have ice cream for dessert. We shared a bowl and talked about triangles."

Colby groaned. "Something makes me think that's all you two had for supper."

Charlie had a sinking feeling that Colby was right. "Ice cream has lots of nutrients," he said defensively.

Colby shook his head slowly. "She totally took advantage of you."

Shrugging in embarrassment, Charlie said, "Sorry …"

Colby sighed. "It's okay. Next time I'll set a timer to remind you to get supper and another to remind you to get her to bed."

"Thanks," Charlie said humbly.

Colby shook his head again and gathered Nena into his arms. She grumbled in her sleep then settled down. Colby walked to the door and said, "Come to bed sometime, okay?"

Charlie nodded. Colby backed out of the door with Nena and Charlie shut it behind them. His current chalkboard caught his eye and he turned back to it. _I'll just finish this one equation._


	6. Bracelet

**Bracelet—**

It was a lovely little bracelet - a gold chain sturdy enough for an active five-year-old and a gold heart inscribed, "My Daddy Loves Me," plus a tiny diamond.

Nena had seemed happy when she first opened it. Then as she continued to look at it, she had frowned and didn't want to put it on. Colby had tried to hide his hurt. He'd looked far and wide for something like this bracelet but he guessed he didn't understand jewelry, or little girls. He was trying, but he was a guy after all.

Later that night, he saw that Nena was wearing the bracelet and Colby was happy but confused. In fact, she refused to take it off when she went to bed. Colby was sent off to locate Rocko, her orange dinosaur, and when he came back, Charlie was reading, "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs." Nena grabbed Rocko and settled her head on her pillow. Charlie wasn't halfway through the short book before Nena's eyes were closed and her breathing even. Charlie finished the book anyway, then stood up so Colby could kiss her goodnight.

Colby noticed the bracelet on the arm wrapped around Rocko. He looked closer at it and his chest felt tight. Silently, he gestured Charlie closer and pointed to the bracelet. On the smooth surface of the bracelet's gold heart a correction had been made in permanent marker. After the word "Daddy", in the careful block print of a five-year-old, was the letter "s".


	7. Bracelet 2: New Title

**New Title—**

Grimacing, Charlie followed Colby out of Nena's room. As soon as they shut the door behind them, Charlie said, "Sorry about that."

"About what?" Colby said, an odd look on his face.

Charlie motioned towards Nena's door. "Sorry she ruined the bracelet you got her. I'll pay for another one."

"You think she ruined the bracelet?" Colby asked.

Charlie hunched his shoulders. "I don't even know where she got a permanent marker, but that was probably my fault too."

"If she was determined to get a permanent marker," Colby shrugged. "Then there's nothing you could have done to stop her."

"Just tell me where you got the bracelet from," Charlie said, beginning to walk down the hall. "And I'll order another one."

Charlie felt Colby's hand on his arm, stopping him.

"You think Nena ruined it?" Colby asked again.

"Of course," Charlie said then turned to look at Colby's face. "Don't you?"

Colby shook his head. "No, Charlie, I don't."

"But—"

"I thought it was sweet."

"Sweet?"

Smiling, Colby pulled Charlie into his arms. "Yeah, that she thinks of herself having multiple daddies."

"I never told her to call me that," Charlie said urgently. "I'm not trying to take her away from you."

Colby chuckled. "I know, Angel. And you couldn't. I'm her Daddy, with a capital 'D', but she can have multiple daddies that love her. Alan is Grandpa and Don and Will are Uncles, so that leaves you as her other daddy."

Charlie swallowed, his throat suddenly tight. "I'm a daddy?"

"Yeah, Dr. Eppes," Colby said with a smile. "Think you can fit that title in with all of your other ones?"

"I'll have to get new business cards but …" Charlie broke into a grin. "I'll knock off a few of the PhDs. Who needs them?"


	8. Trying to Have a Weekend

**Trying to Have a Weekend—**

Don pulled on a pair of latex gloves and grumbled, "Where is Granger?"

"Dunno," David answered for the third time. "I tried to call him."

"Was there some memo that I didn't get," Don snapped. "That said we are actually supposed to get a weekend? 'Cause there are things I'd rather be doing then sorting through garbage."

David mumbled agreement and wiped his forehead with an arm.

"What were you doing when I called?" Don asked, picking up a carton of old milk that went 'thwuck' when tipped over.

Digging through a pile of used tissues, David replied, "Teaching a basketball class at the youth center."

"Okay," Don said wryly. "Now I feel bad for just getting my afternoon baseball game on TV interrupted."

David flashed him a smile. "You can always join me at the center later."

Don nodded. "If we ever find the bottom of this dumpster, I'll do that. If nothing else, you and I can shoot some baskets. Probably better for me than an afternoon baseball-nap."

"There's always people there for a pick-up game," David assured him.

"Hey Megan," Don called to Megan, who was on the other side of the dumpster with her own garbage treasures.

"Find something?" Megan said hopefully.

"Nope," Don said. "But we were thinking of playing some basketball afterwards. Wanna join us?"

"Think your male egos can handle a whupping?" Megan responded.

David and Don laughed.

"But where is Colby?" Megan said. "I've got a particularly fragrant bag all picked out for him."

"Dunno," Don replied. With a frown, he sat back on his heels and pulled off a glove. He speed-dialed Charlie and waited.

As soon as Charlie picked up, Don said, "Hey, Colby there?"

"Yeah," Charlie said. "Something wrong?"

"Just tried to call him and didn't get an answer. Got a case."

Charlie sighed. "Of course you do. He's out in the backyard with Nena. I'll get him."

Don heard Charlie muffle the phone and call to Colby. After a moment, Colby came on the phone.

"Don, what's up?"

"A case, tried to call you."

"You tried to—Hey, where's my phone?"

"I don't know," Don grumbled. "But if you could find it and join us, we'd appreciate it." He gave Colby the location and hung up.

"He's coming," Don informed the others. "He 'misplaced' his phone."

"Oh, I'd love to do that some days," Megan said. "Misplace it right into the Pacific Ocean."

Muttering in agreement, Don pulled his glove back on and got back to the garbage.

* * *

Over an hour later, Colby finally arrived. The worst of the work was already done, so Don was ready to snap Colby's head off.

Colby forestalled him by holding up his cellphone. It was caked in mud. "Nena buried it in the backyard," he said wryly. "She figured if I didn't have my phone, I could play with her all weekend."

Don had to laugh. "Smart girl."

"Getting too smart," Colby said, shaking his head.

"You know that 'my daughter buried my phone' excuse will only work once," Don said with a grin.

"Oh, she got a good lecture about how Daddy always needs to have his phone. That this time it wasn't urgent but it could be life or death. I think that impressed her."

"Hopefully." Don eyed the muddy mess in Colby's hand. "Am I gonna need to requisition you a new phone?"

"Yeah …" Colby said with embarrassment. "So what did I miss?"

"Just some fun pawing through garbage," Megan said, coming up behind him. "Another team found the evidence in another dumpster so we're off the hook." She looked at the phone. "Buried it in the yard, huh?"

"Yeah," Colby said, turning the muddy phone over thoughtfully. "I might clean this one up, take out the battery and give it to Nena as a play phone."

"Uh-oh," David said with a grin. "Give a girl a phone and you'll never get her off of it again."

"I'm gonna make you eat those words on the basketball court," Megan laughed.

Colby perked up. "Basketball?"

"I don't know if we should let you play, since you didn't work," David said.

"C'mon," Colby begged.

"But Nena," Don reminded him. "After all that effort she went through to get you to stay home this weekend?"

Colby grimaced. "True." He looked torn.

"How about this?" Don said, taking pity on him. "You get to put all the garbage _back_ into the dumpster. Then you call Charlie and have him, Nena and my dad come meet us at the youth center. I'll call Will. We'll play some ball, Dad and Nena can cheer from the sidelines, and then we can pick up from Round Loaf Deli and have a picnic somewhere."

"Wow, that sounds like a great idea," Colby said and the other two nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm allowed to have a great idea occasionally," Don said smugly.

"But why a picnic?" Colby asked.

"C'mon," Don said. "We've been digging through garbage for hours. Then we're gonna go play basketball. Would _you_ want to be in a closed room with us afterwards?"

Colby laughed. "Guess not."

"To work," Megan demanded and Colby moved off to do the cleanup.

Don leaned against his car and said quietly to David and Megan, "I'm thinking a cellphone with one of those big, clunky GPS locators."

David grinned and said, "Or one of those locator-beeper things that you can get for TV remotes."

"I've got it," Megan said. "Let's attach it to his belt with a gold watch chain."

"Or," Don said with a snort of laughter. "One of those clunky rhinestone jewel chains that old ladies use to keep their reading glasses around their neck."

David and Megan joined him in laughing, the image of Colby with a cellphone attached to his belt by a jeweled chain too funny to laugh about quietly.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Colby called over suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Don responded and the three of them snickered like school kids.

The weekend was definitely looking up.


	9. Emergency

**Emergency—**

Sitting at the table with Alan and Charlie, Colby rubbed his eyes. "So, Charlie has class until eleven-thirty but he gets grabbed afterwards so he won't be home until one at the earliest. You need to leave at eleven-forty-five for your lunch with Janet, so that's over an hour uncovered. If it was longer, you could drop her at Martina's, but she always makes me pay for a whole day even if it's just an hour."

"Daddy!" Nena said, pulling at his arm. "You said we'd go to the park!"

"Hang on a sec, honey," Colby said. "We're trying to make tomorrow work."

"I can cancel lunch with Janet," Alan offered.

"No, no," Colby said quickly. "You're not my personal babysitter."

"I don't mind."

Colby smiled crookedly. "Which I greatly appreciate. I couldn't manage without you and Charlie." He squeezed Charlie's arm but Charlie didn't even look up from grading papers. "But you shouldn't need to cancel your lunch. Didn't you say that Mrs. Singh had offered to look after her sometime?"

"That's right," Alan smiled. "She said she would enjoy—"

Suddenly, Nena said loudly, "Beep, ba-beep-beep."

Everyone, even Charlie, looked over at her as she pulled her play cellphone out of her overalls. "Hallo. Nena speaking. 'Kay. 'Kay. Lifeordeaf? I be right there."

She put the phone back in her pocket and turned to Colby. "Lifeordeaf, Daddy! Lifeordeaf!"

Colby laughed and said, "Ok, we'll make plans later."

Alan chuckled, shaking his head.

"Charlie," Nena said, grabbing his hand. "We need your he'p! We need math!"

"Why—" Charlie said, his eyes still foggy with distraction.

"Math makes the swing go, you said!"

"Physics actually," Charlie smiled. "But okay."

"So what's the life-or-death emergency?" Colby grinned, getting up.

"Idaknow," Nena said blithely. "But I know it's at the park!"


	10. Chalk War

**Chalk War –**

Charlie walked into the garage … then froze. His chalkboards had been ravaged. His Cognitive Emergence math was still there, but his symbols were now people, his numbers flowers, his Greek letters sprouting feelers and feet.

"Neeena!" he yelled.

Nena came around the corner, chalk still in her hand.

"You messed up my equations!"

"Lifeordeaf?" Nena asked timidly.

"Well, no," Charlie grumbled. "Actually, _yes_. This is the math _of_ life."

Colby stuck his head into the garage. "Something wrong?"

Charlie pointed towards the desecrated chalkboards.

Colby covered a smile. "Nena, you're supposed to only use blank chalkboards."

"But," Nena protested. "I was just adding to Charlie's funny pictures."

"'Funny pictures?'" Charlie snapped. "That's high level math!"

"Then you can't expect Nena to understand." Colby's voice tightened. "It was an honest mistake. No harm done."

"No _harm_?" Charlie squeaked.

"God," Colby retorted. "You sound like a five-year-old with a broken toy."

"This is my life's _work_, not a toy!"

Nena began to cry.

Colby put his arm around her. "Okay, let's all calm down."

Charlie threw himself into a chair. The garage was _his_. He was sick of sharing it.

Colby said, "How about we designate one chalkboard to be Nena's? Then she'll always have someplace to draw."

"They're all _my_ chalkboards."

Colby eyed him, then picked Nena up. She snuffled against his shirt, making Charlie feel worse. "We're gonna go inside now. Come in when you feel like being an adult."

Charlie folded his arms and Colby left him glaring at the chalkboards. Chalk animals paraded across Charlie's vision. Suddenly, he caught his breath. _Wait …_ A radical new idea took shape, carried on the feet of asymmetric chalk people.

Humming, Charlie followed the math across the chalkboard and completely forgot about Nena, going inside, or behaving like an adult.


	11. Chalk War 2: Chalk Détente

_A/N: This is a sequel to Chalk War. _

**Chalk Détente—**

Charlie stretched with a satisfied sigh. The math had really flowed this afternoon, and in an exciting new direction. Charlie's stomach rumbled and he wondered why. He'd just eaten lunch. He looked around to see if he still had that bag of potato chips out here and saw a plate of food, a fork and napkin next to it. Frowning, he went over – hamburger macaroni and cheese, which meant Nena must have cooked. He reached for the plate and realized the food was cold, the cheese congealed. He'd just have to warm it up. He should really get a microwave out here. How did Colby know he'd be hungry in the middle of the afternoon? Charlie picked up the plate, then paused, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

His eyes flashed towards the clock on the wall and he winced. Eight o'clock. He'd been at the math for six hours. No wonder his back ached. And … his stomach sank further as he remembered what had started him off on this math direction to start with – Nena's chalkboard invasion. He thought he might have yelled at her … Then Colby had said something about coming into the house when he wanted to have an adult conversation.

Charlie sighed deeply, wondering why his life had become so complicated. It used to be only his dad that would chastise him for staying all day in the garage, and his dad never messed with his chalkboards. Now he had two more people to offer explanations to. Charlie picked up the plate and, hunching his shoulders, went into the house.

Colby was sitting on the floor, watching TV. Nena was in the chair behind him, running a brush through Colby's short hair and chattering.

Nena stopped as Charlie came in and Colby looked up.

"Hey," Charlie said awkwardly. "I guess I missed dinner."

"Yeah," Colby said. "Nena, do you have something to say to Charlie?"

Nena nodded. "'m sorry for messin' up your maf."

"And?" Colby prompted.

"Umm, oh, it don't matter if it don't look like maf that it's Charlie's 'n I shouldn't bover it no matter if is on chalkboard or paper or or compooter"

"Right, good girl."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Charlie said.

"Is okay," Nena said with an elaborate shrug.

Colby smiled at Nena. "Hon, it's almost bedtime. Why don't you go upstairs and get into your PJ's and brush your teeth and pick out a book?"

"'Kay," Nena said and hopped off the chair. Charlie watched her run up the stairs, knowing that later they'd probably find her playing with Rocko instead of getting ready for bed.

"Hey," Colby said. "You hungry?"

Charlie looked down at the plate in his hands. "Yeah."

Colby got up and gently took the plate from Charlie's hands. "Why don't I heat that up?"

Charlie nodded and followed Colby into the kitchen. He watched in silence as Colby put the plate into the microwave and punched some buttons. When the microwave started running, Colby asked, "Were you able to recreate it all?"

"Huh?"

"The math that Nena wrote on. I figured that you've been trying to recreate it."

"Oh, no, I have a near eidetic memory when it comes to numbers, so that wasn't a problem."

"Good!" Colby said with relief. "I know that was months of work."

"I got an idea, in fact, from one of Nena's drawings, and I've been working on it. It's actually quite exciting, with possibilities for—"

"I'm glad," Colby interrupted him before he could get started. "But that still doesn't make it okay." His face serious, he took hold of Charlie's hands. "I know you never asked for a five-year-old to come live with you, and things are usually fine. But when Nena messes up we need to talk about it calmly and try not to yell, okay?"

"Yeah," Charlie said, ducking his head. "Sorry I yelled at her."

"I'm sorry I called you a child," Colby said. "I just …" He shrugged uncomfortably. "Protective instincts, you know?"

"She can have a chalkboard of her own," Charlie said. "And even … I'll even get her some colored chalk."

Colby smiled. "Even if you call colored chalk a crime against nature?"

Charlie nodded, a smile creeping onto his own face.

Colby grabbed him into a tight hug. "You're a good daddy. Even good daddies yell sometimes. I know I do."

Charlie returned his hug, glad that Colby understood. Colby really hated anyone yelling in anger. Charlie wondered if it had something to do with Colby's childhood or maybe his army experience.

The microwave dinged and they pulled apart. For a moment, they busied themselves getting out supper and setting a place at the table. Charlie poured himself a glass of milk and sat down at the table.

Colby came up behind him and put his hands on Charlie's shoulders. He let Charlie take a few bites of food before he started massaging Charlie's shoulders and neck. Charlie sighed with contentment as Colby's strong hands worked out the knots caused by too many hours at the chalkboard.

As he worked out a particularly tight muscle in Charlie's left shoulder, Colby said, "I've tried to get Nena to understand that the garage is your office, not her playground, but she likes to be around you."

"I like her to be around, usually," Charlie said around a mouthful of food. "Sometimes she even asks me questions or says something that really helps out."

Colby's arms slid around Charlie's shoulders and he put his cheek against Charlie's hair, his lips near Charlie's ear. "I'll tell you a secret. If you ever want Nena to leave you alone, turn on your speakers and play Crystal Method or Prodigy or something like that and she'll clear out quick."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Colby said, a laugh in his voice. "She called it 'Charlie's icky boom music.'"

Charlie chuckled. "I'll remember that."

Colby straightened up. "I'll go see what Nena is up to. When you're done with supper, it's your turn to read tonight."

"God, not another chapter of that awful Nancy Drew."

"Most likely," Colby said. "It's not that bad."

"It's so stupid," Charlie groaned. "I can feel my brain atrophying just reading it."

"Not everyone likes Einstein as a bedtime story," Colby said. "When she's all tucked in, come to our bedroom and I'll work the muscles in your lower back."

Charlie smiled as Colby's warm tone implied other relaxing activities as well. Colby dropped a kiss on the top of his head and left Charlie to finish his supper. Charlie ate automatically, his mind on this afternoon's – this _evening's_ math. Then he noticed that the short, straight noodles were perfect for making all sorts of mathematical symbols. Humming happily, Charlie made equations on his plate and forgot about going upstairs until Colby called down for him.


	12. Alone Time

**Alone Time—**

Nena and Colby sat on the couch, Nena's head down, the incriminating screwdriver in Colby's hand.

"Nena …" Colby sighed.

"Wanta show you icecrem scu'pchure afore it melts," Nena mumbled.

"I know, honey. But the door was locked for a reason." Luckily, Charlie and Colby had only been kissing, and still dressed, when they'd heard scraping at the doorknob. Five minutes before that, Colby had left Nena eating ice cream with Alan. He'd taken Charlie into the bedroom, locked the door and convinced Charlie to miss his office hours. It had been reckless, with Nena nearby, but Charlie'd looked delicious today, with tumbling curls and an unbuttoned mint-green shirt.

They'd been so involved in kissing that they'd missed Nena's knock, but the sound of a screwdriver opening the lock had brought them around. _Thank God she didn't see more. I'm not ready for the 'Birds and Bees' talk. Or would that be the 'Birds and Birds' talk?_

"When we lock the door to our room," Colby said. "It's so Daddy and Charlie can have some time alone."

Nena raised her head. "Why?"

For a panicked moment, Colby thought that he'd be giving the sex talk anyway, then he had an inspiration. "You know how on Saturdays you and me go out to breakfast?"

Nena nodded cautiously, obviously wondering if canceling that was to be her punishment.

Colby continued, "We don't let anyone else come along."

"'Cause it's Nena and Daddy time," Nena said, understanding growing on her face.

"Right. Or when just you and Uncle Don go to a baseball game?"

Nena nodded with more energy. "Nena and Unka Don time. But … why's Daddy and Charlie time always in thuh bedroom?"

"It's not!" Colby protested with a laugh, then made a mental note to take Charlie out more often.


	13. Lesson Plan

**Lesson Plan —**

"No way," Don snapped. "Colby'll kill you. No, everyone will kill you, and me too for letting you."

"I don't care," Will said coolly. "I'd rather be on everyone's blacklist than have Nena shoot herself or someone else. Someday one of us is going to forget to put our gun away and she'll get a hold of it."

"Colby has talked to her about it, Dad has, I have."

"Talked," Will repeated, his voice hardening. "What is talk to a child?"

"Nena's too smart to—"

"Goddammit," Will snarled, suddenly angry. "She needs this!"

"She's too young to handle a gun," Don growled.

"I've seen a three-year-old shoot his brother."

"Nena knows better!" Don glared at him.

Will stared back, clenched his jaw, and waited. He could see Don thinking through all the paths of thought that Will had gone down, remembering cases of children's accidental shootings. Slowly, Don's shoulders slumped, as if ugly reality had penetrated his visions of ideal parenting.

Quietly, Don asked, "What are you planning?"

Will nodded in approval. "I'll show her how to tell if a gun has its safety on and has bullets in it. I'll teach her never to point a gun at anyone. Then I'll help her shoot something, like a watermelon, and she'll see firsthand what a gun can do. We'll use my Glock, but I'll also borrow a friend's purse gun, which is tiny and pretty and looks like a toy. Show her that any gun is dangerous."

"Okay," Don said, resigned. "Tomorrow night. Then we better be prepared for Hell to pay."

Will gripped Don's shoulder. "I'd pay Hell and more for her, and so would you."

"Yeah." Don sighed. "Now, we just have to figure out how to get a five-year-old – and a watermelon – into the gun range."


	14. Lesson Plan 2: A Lesson with Uncle Will

**A Lesson with Uncle Will—**

**(Sequel to Lesson Plan) ****  
**

Nena bounced in her car seat, looking out the window. Uncle Will and Uncle Don hadn't said where they were going, but they always took her neat places. She wondered if they'd go roller-skating again, or go to the park, or to the museum with all that stuff she was allowed to play with. Will and Don had been wearing their serious 'Fed faces' when they'd come and picked her up, and had told Daddy that it was a surprise where they were going. She didn't know why Will and Don had still had those faces when they'd taken her to the car. Maybe they were having trouble keeping the surprise? Nena had a hard time not telling about surprises.

They pulled into a big rocky parking lot, with just one car in it. It didn't look like any place they'd been before. There was a square metal building with a thick door, and a man standing next to the door. Will and Don didn't say anything, just got out of the car. Will came around and helped Nena out of her car seat while Don picked up a grocery bag from the back of the car. Maybe a snack? She hoped it was ice cream.

"This is a special place," Will said, as she jumped down from the car. "It's where people go to practice shooting guns."

"Gunz?" Nena asked in surprise. "Daddy sayz never touch gunz."

Will picked up a bag from the floor of the car. "That's right," Will said. "Unless you're at a special gun place, called the gun range."

Nena frowned. Daddy had been very clear that she wasn't to pick up a gun for any reason. And that, if she saw one, she was to come and tell Daddy right away. But if this was a special gun place … She supposed it was like the ice skate place, where she could wear ice skates, but she couldn't anywhere else. Like if she wore them on the back porch, she'd make dents in the wood and make Grandpa Alan grouchy.

Will went up to the man standing outside the door. He handed the man a bunch of money and the man nodded and opened the door. Will went through the door and Nena followed quickly behind, because the man was lighting up a stinky smoking stick. Don came behind Nena and he shut the door while Will turned on the lights.

Nena looked around eagerly. It was a big room, with a row of little booths, like those fancy video games at the games-and-restaurant place Daddy and Charlie had taken her to. Long strings ran along the ceiling, away from each booth, to another wall, which was far away across a big, open space. The room smelled like Daddy sometimes did when he came home from work, with that sharp smell that burned the back of her throat.

They walked together to a booth on the end. Don set the grocery bag down behind them and carried a little step stool to the booth. Nena climbed up on it and looked over the counter in the booth.

Will handed her a pair of sunglasses, which was silly because they were inside, but Will and Don put theirs on so she did too. They put on earmuffs, like she wore in the winter where they used to live. It wasn't even cold here, but maybe they were cold. Nena felt warm, hot even, and excited. She was finally going to get a gun!

Reaching in his jacket, Will pulled out his gun from its special pocket. Nena quivered with excitement at the sight of the forbidden object. All the Good Guys on TV had guns. The Bad Guys, too, but the Good Guys always shot faster. A Good Guy's gun would be happier and work better.

"Now," Will said, and held his gun so she could look at it. "I carry a Glock 35. Your daddy and Uncle Don carry a Glock 22, but it's pretty close. What I'm going to tell you, and show you, applies to most guns, except guns have their safeties in different places. But all Glocks are like this one."

"Glocks," Nena repeated to show she was paying attention.

Will pointed to the long skinny end of the gun. "This is the dangerous end of the gun, the barrel, where the bullets come out. Don't ever point the barrel of a gun at anyone, for any reason, even if you're just playing. Okay?"

He waited until Nena nodded, although this was all stuff she'd heard before. He got out his keys and showed Nena a strange-looking round key. He pointed the bad end at the ground and showed her the handle of the gun.

"See this bump?" Will said, then took Nena's finger and put it on a little bump on the handle. "Only if you can see this bump, is a Glock ever safe. Don't ever pick one up, but if you see a Glock without the bump, you know to be extra, extra careful. Okay?"

Will then took his round key and put it into a little hole on the handle. He turned the key and the bump disappeared. "Now the external safety is off. The other safeties are in the trigger, so never put your finger on the trigger, even in play, okay?"

"Okay," Nena said, trying to be patient.

Will pulled a section of the gun out of the handle, "This is where the bullets live until they come out of the barrel." He slid the section back in. "I'm going to put the gun in your hands, but I'll help you hold it. Don't put your fingers near the trigger until I tell you."

Nena nodded and reached out for the gun. Will turned her so that she faced the open side of the booth, and came around behind her. He put both arms around her from behind then said, "Hold out your hands."

She eagerly did and Will put the big gun into her hands. She almost dropped it. It was much heavier than she expected. But Will had his hands around hers and she didn't drop it. She held it in her hands, feeling the cold metal hardness of it.

"See the target?" Will asked. He pointed out into the big open space before the booth. Nena squinted through the funny yellow glasses to see a piece of paper hanging down in the middle of the air. On it were some circles inside each other, like the no-you-can't-play-darts-board in Charlie's Office at calsye. She nodded.

"Now, we're going to aim the gun at the center of the target." Will directed her hands so that the long end of the gun – the bad end – was pointed at the target. "You can put your fingers on the trigger now." Nena put her fingers on the trigger, feeling like a real Good Guy.

Will said, "It's gonna be a loud noise. When you're ready, squeeze these fingers."

Nena held her breath then pulled hard on the trigger. A boom hit her ears and the gun jumped in her hands like it was angry. She almost dropped it but Will caught it. She hunched up her shoulders. She didn't like the angry gun. The target now had a hole in it like someone had stuck their thumb through it.

"Want to shoot again?" Will asked.

Nena shook her head quickly.

"Okay, that's fine," Will said, and his voice was nice, not mad. He took the angry gun out of her hands. "See how I'm not pointing it at anyone?" Nena nodded. "And then I'm putting on the safety again." Nena nodded again.

She watched as he did cleaning stuff with the gun then put it back in its special pocket. She was happier when it was back in its safe place. She supposed that the gun got angry when it saw a Bad Guy and thought that the target was a Bad Guy. It wasn't very smart if it thought the target was a Bad Guy. It was just a piece of paper.

Will picked up the little bag he'd brought in with him. As he unzipped it, he said, "I borrowed this gun from a friend of mine at work. She calls it her 'purse gun.'" Then Will pulled out the most beautiful gun Nena had ever seen. It was little, maybe even Nena-sized, and it had a shimmery white handle with flowers cut into it.

Nena reached out for it but Will held it away. "First, I need to tell you about this gun. This is a Beretta Tomcat. It has a different kind of safety." He pointed to a bump on the side of the gun. "If it's this way, the safety is on. You turn off the safety by pushing it the other way. 'Though no gun is safe even if the safety is on."

Nena nodded and held out her hands again. Will smiled strangely then stood behind her again and put the gun into her hands. It was lighter than the other one, but still heavier than she expected. She kept her fingers away from the trigger until Will said she could shoot it.

Nena squeezed the trigger and the pretty gun made a big boom and jumped in her hands. She squeaked and dropped it again into Will's hands. This pretty little gun was angry, too! Maybe the gun knew she wasn't a real Good Guy? Maybe all guns were angry?

Will pushed the safety on and took the gun from Nena's hands. "Okay, Don," he said over his shoulder. "Set it up."

Nena craned to look around Will's arms. Don picked up the grocery bag and carried it out in front of the booth. He took a big plastic blanket out of the bag and spread it out on the concrete floor. Then he took a watermelon out of the bag and put it in the middle of the plastic. Nena stared at it, completely confused. Maybe they were going to have a picnic?

Don came back around the booth and said, "Clear."

Will nodded and put the pretty gun back in Nena's hands. Nena didn't really want to hold it, but Will's hands were firm. "Just one more time, honey," he said. "I want to show you how much damage even a little 22 like this can do."

He helped aim the gun at the watermelon. "When you're ready, pull the trigger."

Nena frowned up at him, but he nodded towards the watermelon. "Go ahead."

Nena held her breath, braced herself, and pulled the trigger. The watermelon exploded into a red pulpy mess. She screamed and dropped the gun and pushed it away, then started to cry.

"It's okay, baby," Will said. "It's okay. I'm putting the gun away, okay?" Will put the gun into the bag and zipped it up, but Nena knew the gun was still inside there, scary and angry. It wasn't in a special gun pocket, so it was still awake. Will picked her up from the stool and took her away from the booth, away from the bag. She put her arms around his neck and cried into his neck.

"I'm so sorry, honey," Will said softly, hugging her. "I thought you'd understand how bad guns are by shooting one, better than us just telling you."

Nena shuddered and cried harder. She never wanted to see a gun again. Will rocked her back and forth, making soothing noises and telling her that he loved her and she was a good, smart girl.

After a minute, she stopped crying and began to hiccup. Don came up behind her and said something. Will nodded and she felt Will carry her out of the building and into the parking lot. The man gave her a funny look, but he nodded to Will and went into the building.

Will gently put her into her car seat. "I'm so sorry that we scared you like that," Will said, and his face looked really sorry, not like grownups when they pretend they're sorry. That made Nena feel better. Will asked, "Can I make it up to you with a triple strawberry, chocolate and peanut butter ice cream?"

Nena sniffled and nodded.

* * *

By the time that they'd left the ice cream parlor, Nena felt almost all better. While they were in the car, she still kept her eye on the bag with the little gun in it, to make sure it didn't jump out. When they got home, Will helped her out of the car seat and held her hand as they walked into the house. Nena wanted to run ahead and tell her daddy about the special gun place, but Will kept hold of her hand.

When they got inside, he looked down at her and said, "Honey, I know you want to tell your daddy and Charlie all about it, but why don't you go upstairs and tell Rocko about it first? Your daddy and I need to talk a minute."

Nena frowned in confusion.

"And, Nena? You didn't do anything wrong, okay? You're not in trouble, okay?"

He looked at her until she nodded, although she didn't understand.

"Upstairs with you," Will said, and his voice sounded funny.

Nena slowly turned and started to walk up the stairs. She looked back and saw Will and Don go into the kitchen. She was at the top of the stairs when the yelling started.


	15. Christmas Mission

**Christmas Mission—**

"Now, team," Nena said to the attentive felines. "Our ub'jective iz clear."

She looked around. "Grannpa Alan is gone 'til lunch and Missus Singh fell 'sleep in front of her 'indeeun stories.' We have 'til lunch time to low-cate and 'dentify our Chrizmas prezens. Unnerstand?"

The two cats were still looking at her intently, but it probably had more to do with the cheese she was holding in her hand. "Okay, this is our strat'gee. I bet there 're gifts for you twos along with my gifts, so we're gonna search eve'ywhere for somethin' that smells like kitty prezens."

She gave each cat their small bit of cheese then walked through the dining room. The cats followed her and she showed them that her hands were empty. The cats continued to follow her anyway, and she made a slow circuit of the room.

"Are you sniffin'?" she asked them. They sat and looked at her. "I whish I hadda b'oodhoun'!"

That seemed to sting their pride, because Monster began to sniff a corner and Dragon jumped up onto the dining room table and looked around. Nena knew she was supposed to yell at the cats if they got on the table or kitchen counters, but this was a covert mission where the rules were different.

None of them found anything in the dining room, so they quickly checked out the laundry room then moved on to the family room. The TV was playing one of Mrs. Singh's funny shows, which were in a different language and people in bright colors were always dancing and singing and smiling.

Koota, Mrs. Singh's big dog, was up on the couch, his head in Mrs. Singh's lap. That was also against the rules, but Nena didn't want to wake up her babysitter by making the dog get off the couch.

With a soft woof, Koota lifted his head to look at Nena, probably wondering if she was going to yell at him. The dog then noticed Monster and quickly hid his head in Mrs. Singh's lap again. Koota had developed a strange fear of Monster, and was giving Dragon a wide berth, too.

Nena tiptoed over and patted Koota, soothing him. His stumpy tail wagged, which made his whole body wiggle, and Nena backed off quickly, making calming gestures. Mrs. Singh still hadn't moved, her chest moving up and down with regular snores.

Nena looked at the cats to make sure they were searching this room. Monster was searching in Mrs. Singh's knitting basket and Nena had to shoo him out of it. Mrs. Singh had special radar for when a kitty was messing with her yarn.

While Nena wasn't watching, Dragon had crept up behind the couch and was about to pounce on Koota. Nena waved her arms silently and Dragon hunkered down, looking guilty. She decided that the presents probably weren't hidden in this room anyway, since people were always in here.

Tiptoeing to not wake up Mrs. Singh, Nena hurried upstairs, the cats on her heels. Nena just glanced at her own room and the bathroom across the hall. She was sure that she'd notice something in those rooms.

She herded the cats onwards, through the Solarium. She couldn't see anything that wasn't always there and the cats didn't find anything particularly worth smelling.

They looked more closely everywhere in Daddy and Charlie's bedroom, careful not to topple over Charlie's piles of books and paper. Dragon seemed to find something under their bathroom sink, but it turned out to just be a spider. Nena pulled Dragon away from the spider, telling him, "Missus Sing' sayz spiduhs are good, 'cause they eats bugs that eats her roses."

Monster got distracted by the dust bunnies under the bed in the guest bedroom. Nena pulled him out from underneath it, the cat covered in dust and sneezing. She had to get a towel from the bathroom and wipe him down. That gave her a sudden idea, but no, her presents weren't in the dirty clothes hamper.

They searched Grandpa Alan's room the most thoroughly, rifling through drawers and getting out a stepstool to look on the shelves in the closet. Nena even held Dragon up above her head so Dragon could sniff the upper shelves. All they found was a boomerang that Grandpa Alan had taken away from her that summer and a bag of stinky candy that Grandpa Alan had in a box on his dresser.

The upstairs exhausted, the search team crept outside and went to the garage. There they found a lot of dust, more spiders, a box of really old-looking toys, and some rubber rainbow balls that she'd lost. But no presents.

They came slowly back from the garage. Nena shut the house door loudly and heard a stirring from the family room.

"Nena!" Mrs. Singh called. "You ready for lunch?"

Her stomach rumbled. "Yes, Mrs. Singh," she called back.

"Oh!" Nena said to herself. She hadn't checked the kitchen yet. She hurried into the kitchen and looked around. The cats went past her and straight towards a particular cabinet. Nena's heart leapt with excitement. She ran over to the cabinet and threw it open … to find the cat's treat jar.

"Guys!" Nena groaned. She gave the cats a treat each anyway. They'd found what she'd told them to look for, after all.

With a sigh, Nena collapsed into a kitchen chair. "Maybe Daddy and Grannpa Alan hid 'em at the Unkas' house." She sat up straight. "Maybe theyz not getting me anythin' for Chrizmas! Maybe Daddy gave all hiz money to Mommy and Charlie has to buy growshrees and Grannpa Alan spen' all hiz money on my birfday!"

Nena slumped into her chair, heavy with despair. "No Chrizmas prezens! Leas' Unka Wiw and Unka Don 'z gonna gets me _somethun_ …"

* * *

Alan came home for lunch to find a grumpy Nena picking at her sandwich of cucumbers and sour cream on wheat bread. It was usually her favorite and Alan had to hide a smile. He had guessed that Nena had planned on searching for her presents this morning, and her sulking told him that she'd had no more success than Don and Charlie had ever had. The two big Maine Coon cats were crouched in a corner together, looking chastened. Nena had probably made a joint effort of it.

"Everything okay, sweetie?" Alan asked.

"Yeah …" Nena mumbled.

"Were you good for Mrs. Singh this morning?"

"Yeah …"

"You know that Santa's watching to make sure you're good, right?"

"Santa's just your mommy 'n daddy," Nena said crossly. "Evun babies know _that_."

"Ooh," Alan responded solemnly.

Nena returned to picking at her sandwich and Alan let his eyes go to the special cabinet. It might look like a normal cabinet, one that held cat treats perhaps, but it was actually much deeper than the other cabinets, with an 'L' shape that went behind the garbage compacter. He and Margaret had discovered the false back on the cabinet and had changed it into a sliding door. It was perfect for hiding lots of presents. His boys had never found their hiding place, not even with years of trying.

Smiling at the memories, Alan turned back to Nena. "Why don't you go eat lunch with Mrs. Singh and Koota?"

"'Kay," Nena said with a shrug.

As Nena gathered up her plate and glass and headed towards the kitchen door, Alan said casually, "It's too bad that you don't believe in Santa, because Santa wouldn't have to keep presents around the house because he'd bring them on his sleigh on Christmas morning."

Nena stopped and stared at him. Her fingers clenched around her plate and her eyes grew wide as Alan could almost see the logic percolate through her brain. She hadn't found any presents, therefore …

"Missus Sing'" Nena called, pushing open the door and running towards the family room. "Santa knowz I'z been really good, right?"

Alan grinned.


	16. Grandpa's Fifth Birthday

**Grandpa's Fifth Birthday—**

"Grannpa Alan, why don' you wan' us to cel'brate your birfday?"

"Some of us don't get excited about our birthdays anymore," Alan replied, looking at his granddaughter as she stood in the doorway. 

"I lof my birfday!" Nena said and pulled out a chair next to Alan at the table. "You get cake 'n ice cweam 'n pinyotuhs 'n pwesents!"

"Birthdays are quite different when you're five, then when you're my age."

"How old's you?"

Alan shook his head, not even wanting to say it out loud. "Too old."

"Too old fer what?" Nena demanded. "Ice cweam? You eats ice cweam! You likes ice cweam!"

"Yes, yes, I do. And I like cake. And presents."

"Scerd of pinyotuhs?"

Alan had to laugh. "No, I'm not scared of piñatas. I just don't like people reminding me how many years I've been on this planet."

"Where elz you been? In space wif Larry?"

Alan laughed again. "It's just another way of saying how old I am."

"Oh," Nena said thoughtfully. She swung her legs on the chair, frowning at nothing for a moment, then her face cleared. "I know … You cans be five! Like me!"

"Umm…"

"You cans have cake 'n stwabewy ice cweam 'n a pinyotuh shap'd like a big five wif candy 'n …"

Alan eyed her. "Are you sure you're not just angling for more cake and goodies?"

"Pwesents wiw be for you," she said virtuously.

* * *

Alan smiled down at the open present box. It held a print of an old poster from a 1960s Santa Cruz surf tournament, enclosed in a picture frame with surfboards on it. 

"Thank you," he said to Colby who nodded, looking pleased with his present as well.

Nena raced by, chasing Monster who had part of the piñata in his mouth. Charlie was taking apart a wooden mind-twister puzzle that he'd given Alan. Don was laughing over something with Will, Larry was gazing off into space, and Megan was eating ice cream. His neighbors were eating 'brauts and watching Nena circle Monster around the koi pond.

Alan set the surf poster aside and reached for his next present. His heart felt light and young. Maybe he'd be five next year too.


	17. Leaving it to the Uncles

_A/N: This takes place after A Growing Equation._

**Leaving it to the Uncles—**

Don opened the front door quietly and was glad he did.

"Shh," Nena said softly as he and Will stepped inside. "He's asleep."

"That's okay," Don replied with a low voice. "We came for you, anyway."

Nena's face lit up. "For me?"

"Of course!" Don said and inwardly cursed himself for neglecting Nena in the chaos of the new baby.

"There's no way we could forget our Number One Girl," Will said with a smile.

"Number One?" Nena asked, louder. "Even if—"

"Shh," Will said. "And yes, 'even if.'"

Beaming, Nena hugged both of them.

"Hi," Charlie said, coming out of the kitchen, looking barely awake. "If you're here to see—"

"Nena," Don said firmly.

"Oh," Charlie said.

"Looks like you need some sleep, too."

Charlie smiled dreamily. "I remember sleep."

Don shook his head. Why have a nanny if you insist on doing everything yourself?

"We thought we'd try out rock climbing," Will said.

"_Indoor_ rock climbing," Don added before Charlie could object. "With safety harnesses."

"Oh, okay," Charlie said. "Bring back dinner."

"Sure," Don chuckled. "Now, go get a nap."

"Nap," Charlie mumbled and wandered off – back into the kitchen.

Laughing, Don shook his head again.

"Hey," Will said to Nena. "How does rock climbing sound?"

"Do I _hafta_ wear a kiddie harness?"

"Not a kiddie harness." Don gestured the other two back through the still open door. "Just the safety harness."

"You won't wear harnesses," Nena scoffed as Don shut the door behind them.

"Uh," Don said, exchanging glances with Will. "We will."

"Sure," Will said then leaned closer and murmured in Don's ear, "We'll make it more exciting another way."

"How?"

"The last one to the top has to explain to Nena why babies can't 'change their mind' about being a boy or girl."


	18. She Rewrote the Plan

**A/N: Takes place before Colby joins the FBI**

**She Rewrote the Plan—**

The first time Colby met Nena he was terrified.

He was usually comfortable with babies – he had younger siblings and had always wanted a big family. His plan had been to meet the right woman, then travel the world together, wherever the Army sent them. They'd have their first kid in Germany, second in Florida and third in South Korea or Colombia. Their kids would see more of the world by the time they were ten than most people would their whole life. When Colby visited Idaho, his family would be impressed with his strong, confident Army brats.

Yes, he'd always wanted children, but not this way, this time and certainly not with this partner. When Jenny had told him she was pregnant, it was with the same 'Ha, you're screwed' voice she'd used when she had quit her job to 'focus on being a girlfriend'. Somehow he'd been financially supporting her since they'd met, and now she'd found a way to make him continue forever. Shortly after her announcement, he'd been called back to active duty. It'd taken months for news of the birth to reach him and another month for him to arrange leave.

Now, with the dust of Afghanistan still on his boots, he was alone in an apartment in Michigan with a three-month-old baby girl. Jenny had hardly spoken to him when he'd arrived. She'd taken the cash from his wallet, said something about a beer, and pointed out diapers and formula.

Then she'd plopped a baby into his arms, _his_ baby. It was a terrifying responsibility that he had no way to honor. It was so wrong how she'd gotten here, but … with her wispy hair and button nose, she was so right.

She stared up at him.

"It's okay, little one. Daddy's here."


End file.
